duel with guitars
by bengirl
Summary: This is one short story, initialy written in french for a challenge. The first translation wasn"t good, I decided to rework it, with the help of one beta-reader. I'm very glad to share this with you… Special note : go on You Tube, and listen at music while reading, this is how I wrote the story and that will create a special atmosphere for your reading. I wish you to enjoy it.


"Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for being here, in our National Theater. for the first time on the stage in Virginia City , you'll attend a duel, but nobody will be killed , and there will be no guns, only two guitars and two musicians…. So that will be a musical duel. »

Adam Cartwright had just spoken. People were all impatient for the show to begin, what could this musical duel be ? He started to explain how he had got the idea of this musical duel. Five days ago, he had been on his way towards the ranch, when the melody of an acoustic guitar had caught his attention. It had come from the direction near the trees, so he had curiously skipped to the tune and had tried to find where it had been coming from.

« As I was walking around, I saw someone playing the guitar, sitting under a big shady tree. It sounded very professional. I began to sing quietly and came closer. And the musician accepted to play with me tonight, please welcome Mr Roch Voisine », Adam spoke clearly on the stage. The audience applaused. Roch arrived from behind the red curtain. The audience slowly became quiet as Adam sat down on a stool in the center of the stage. He took his guitar and put it on his knee. He passed the strap around his neck and checked that it was well tuned. He smiled and let his right hand go down to the six chords above the round opening carved out of the wood.

I had seen the flyers nailed everywhere in town, and the message on them had made me decide to leave home to go the concert that night.

The movements of his fingers produced a rich and warm sound which made me feel so good, He started singing a slow and drawn-out ballad in a deep throaty voice. My eyes were filled with longing as I looked at him playing the guitar, thinking that he was playing only for me. I was drinking in each sentence, each line of melodic verse. I was breathing in and out in the same rhythm as the chords he was playing. My heart was pounding , I could feel each vibration, even more now that I could feel the movement of the small being growing in my womb. I was five months pregnant. I had spent so many days and so many nights alone, with my anger and my pain , crawled into my bed, too big a bed for just one person alone. Loneliness had become an unwelcome companion in the summer night in Virginia City since my husband had left, four months ago. He had left me with a broken heart and no words explaining why he had wanted to leave. He had just disappeared, he had left town.  
Adam was holding his body close to his instrument, his arms along the guitar's neck , his back bending slightly forwards, moving with the emotional intensity of the song, as if his body itself was absorbing the emotions rising from within. A moment of sensuality in all its glory ! Adam so mysterious, so attractive so desirable, so sensual, so seductive… His guitar and his voice were caressing my skin, mmmm, I felt shivers running through me. The magic was working. Melodious, delightfully intoxicating. The gentleness apparent in the way Adam was playing was infiltrating my body and nourishing each cell. I could feel Adam was playing in a special way, he was playing differently. From then onwards I was no longer hearing the sound of the music, I was feeling its effect deep in my womb and I was feeling life was indeed beautiful. Life was beautiful life was given and I was about to give life.

« Over and over I pick the smart intellectual kind. It happens over and over.  
When all along, I've been hoping to find a different kind of girl.  
I love a quiet girl. I love a gentle girl, warm as sunlight, soft, soft as snow.  
Her smile a tender smile. Her voice a velvet voice. Sweet as music, soft, soft as snow.  
When she is near me, the world's in repose.  
We need no words. She sees. She knows. But where is my quiet girl?  
Where is my gentle girl? Where is the special girl who is soft, soft as snow?  
Somewhere. Somewhere. My quiet girl. »

Languorously with closed eyes I let myself be carried away, gently as on a wave. Adam knew how to make music sensual by this carnal relationship between himself and his instrument, beauty in curves. This subtle balance between energy and sensuality was making sublime these special times. Adam was making this a magical moment of rare beauty.

" Now it's your turn. What are you going to play for us ?" Adam asked.

"Okay. What would you like to hear?"

"Anything."

"All right. I'll play something fun." Roch took up his guitar, the melody became clear, he started into a round of folk songs.

« If you love somebody enough, you'll follow wherever they go  
That's how I got to Memphis, that's how I got to Memphis.  
If you love somebody enough and you'll go where your heart  
wants to go  
That's how I got to Memphis, that's how I got to Memphis.

I know if you'd seen her you'd tell me cause you are my  
friend.  
I've got to find her and find out the trouble she's in."

As he played the last chord, he was met with very loud applause.

"hey man, I was supposed to be the headliners but you're the one who's stealing the show », Adam commented, teasing him. And that reaction made me laugh. For sure, Adam was a very classically handsome and virile man, no doubt about it. But Roch Voisine was highly attractive, Roch's vibration was full of life. He was uplifting, inspiring, and charming. He sure was a fun person to be around : Roch- in black slacks and charcoal shirt, open at the throat revealing a faint wisp of black chest hair, had touched a few hands and had stolen my heart. His smile was so broad and hisamazingly beautiful sweet deep voice was delicious to be listened to. His songs were lighter, making them appealing to people of all ages.

« You and I  
have written the book, line by line  
The few things it took to survive  
was your loving heart and mine

Should you go  
Remember these words, as they show  
Just how much I care, don't you know  
I'll always be there

(I'll always be there)  
There when the world and it's promise is failing  
(I'll always be there)  
There when the frost of it's winter is cursing  
(I'll always be there)  
There when the tears in your eyes keep on asking  
(I'll always be there)  
I'll always be there ».

I had that strange feeling that this song might have been written for me, and I couldn't hold back my tears. This song got at me in a way I couldn't explain. He had such a perfect voice to sing a song like this.

I had to admit, both of them had an appealing physical appearance, which was likely to make them popular in a crowd. Roch Voisine and Adam Cartwright knew how to please others. They both had that strong desire to make an extraordinary impression on those around them. They had the ability to fascinate people and I was fascinated by them. To have both of them, together in the same town, wahoo, that was really something. And the reason why they were together in the same town, was for a duel in music. That was original and that was something that had never been done before. Two gorgeous hotties in front of my eyes….. Both were unquestionably handsome, smart,and particularly smooth, slick, rugged and very charming.

***********Roch Voisine stopped strumming his guitar and for a few minutes he spoke about himself, he was born in Canada and was a professional singer. His first hit had been Hélène, and he started to sing it, only for us. … solo … well… I was really touched and had goosebumps all over … I knew, I would never forget such a voice and his melodies would haunt me and fill my head for such a looooong time to come As soon as he had finished singing, Adam took a deep breath, took up his guitar, lowered his head and began to sing and play 'Amazing Grace.' louder – stronger – higher and sharper … the applause was deafening …. we, ladies, became noisier … hahaha… Adam Cartwright had really a wonderful strong voice (sometimes really amazing) and some very beautiful melodies…In fact, they were both absolutely unbelievable. I cried more than once. Their stage presence was so powerful and the music was incredibly moving.

« I was blind, but now I see »… Adam Cartwright was such a natural talent – his voice was extraordinary ! He did cover a lot of old western songs, which made me smile from ear to ear. « the water is wide, » I felt like a kid in a candy store for the first time. His voice was magical. Words could barely describe how amazing it was ! That was an awesome performance. And Roch Voisine was a naughty charmer… What an engaging and generous performer ! Adam had just played the last chord, Roch Voisine started to sing in a quiet voice the first line of one of his songs :

« Here's a story I've been told  
About a child of 12 years old  
Breathing life to young trees falling

Before the barbed wire on the plain  
Before the white man ever came

She must have saved 10,000 souls

She was the keeper of the young  
The ones whose lives have just begun  
The ones to die their songs unsung »

Oochigeas  
Oochigeas »

And like all the people around me, I opened my mouth and sang with him, Ooooooooooochigeaaaaaaaaaas with all the strength from my soul, I was communicating with all the spirits of the indians. This song was my favorite, Roch was warm, funny, connected to the crowd and his voice was beautiful ! I cried. His music was so moving. He was delivering a stellar performance that had me singing and in some cases, dancing along with him. I had desperate crushes on Adam Cartwright and Roch Voisine, I guess I had a thing about dark-haired men in black hats. What a difficult duel it was going to be. IT would be so hard to chose between them.

**********at the end of the concert.

« well done, guy Let's take a break », Adam added with a smile. And that smile was so appealing, it wasn't just the dimples, and the even white teeth, and the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, and the overall handsomeness—it was the way Adam's eyes shone way, way too bright whenever he smiled.

"Dude you sounded amazing." Roch said. "Thanks." Adam smiled. And they both disapeared behind the red curtain, and we all left the Theater, with shining eyes.

*********the day after.

On Sunday, the 21st of June : the day of the Summer solstice, it was time for celebrating the Sun's light; the day would be so long, the longest day of the year, the day which would give people so much energy.

The first concert in Virginia City had been a huge success and the two men had had so much pleasure that they had decided to do it again. But this time, they had invited the town citizens to an « open air » party.

The sun was going down, the wind was moving the leaves of the oak trees which surrounded the clearing. In the distance a small river could be heard. Birds were tweeting, fireflies started to dance through the night. Everyone sat comfy and roasted his marshmellows. The magic was about to open its wings :

« The birds sing loud and the grass is growing high,  
The field warms in the sun.  
Spring is coming on and the ice melts down,  
as it runs thru the stream to the sea far away Mary Ann.  
Now the grass growing high and the singing of the birds,  
my charm the hearts of sum.  
But all I feel is the cold spring rain,  
that says my love has gone far away Mary Ann. »

Adam's deep baritone voice, such a smooth song , his voice was beyond compare. I loved this one. My name was Mary, so I really loved this song. Something about his voice was so wistful yet calming. I was listening to that beautiful song by a very handsome man. His voice was so beautiful it sent shivers down my spine. I knew, I could listen to him all day man was truely gifted with looks and voice and lots of talent to boot. I was leaning my back against the tree and I was listening to his amazing voice , which just had a way of going straight to your heart. I wished, I could have had more words to describe the beauty of his voice, so deep, strong and so full of passion Adam's voice took me places I shouldn't go. And I was still leaning against the tree when he started to sing « in the pines », Roch Voisine was impressed, he smiled at Adam and started to strum on his black guitar.

« For those who honestly believe in True Love, I'll sing that song for you », he told us.

« I bless the day I found you  
I want to stay around you  
And so I beg you, let it be me  
Don't take this heaven from one  
if you must cling to someone  
Now and forever, let it be me

When I'm with your love  
I find complete love  
Without your sweet love  
What would life be? »

Roch was not only gorgeous, but a great and passionate singer. And even if those words made me cry, I was carried away by his charm.

I never knew I would fall in love with voices, with men like them, so deeply, so passionately. Both of them were playing the guitar and each of them were stealing pieces from my heart with every note they played. If there was anything I loved the most in this world it would be singing. It made me feel quite alive And as Roch Voisine finished his song, the silence had no chance of covering the plain because Adam started to sing…

« Alberta, let your hair hang low,  
Alberta, let your hair hang low,  
I'll give you more gold than your apron can hold,  
If you'll only let your hair hang low.

I saw her first on an April one,  
As she walked through the mist in a field of hay,  
Her hair hit the world with it's golden glow,  
And her smile on her face burnt my heart away. »

Only true passionnate men could take the time to put such a treasure together for us to enjoy. It made me cry to hear these amazing ballads. What men, what voices, what talent.  
I was feeling so good in this place, close to them, so secure. I was mesmerized by their voices. Their voices and their guitar playing were so comforting and soothing. I was lost in a musical world. The world around me was deadly silent, as everyone was losing themselves in the bitter-sweet ballad, the gentle strumming of the guitar and their voices moulding together.  
Some of their songs brought back memories of my first great love. We shared the same kind of music. This song was one of them, and it belonged to Roch Voisine.

« She was a woman troubled like a river  
Trees all around her  
But I only ever came near enough

To hear her voice  
On the outside  
She was a woman inside a castle  
Knights all around her  
And I never found myself strong enough  
To reach and touch  
From the outside

And every time I tried to swim across  
I thought I'd drown  
And every time I tried to climb that wall  
I thought I'd fall  
On the outside »

It was very nostalgic for me, the melody at least. Just listening to it, set me off into a relaxing world, with mixed emotions. The fact that Roch was singing it, made it that much better, it was such a beautiful and a so wonderful song by Roch Voisine ….so Romantic.

« She had a dream  
Of walking in a park  
With all the butterflies  
With sunshine that made her cry  
She had a dream  
Of flying in the dark  
And being the only light  
She would shine, oh so bright »

It was so nice ! It was such an enchanting song. Roch had got such an amazing voice… And it was as if this song had been written for me, in my craziest dream, I was thinking, I would have been his inspiration, I would have been that woman with one dream.

***************Their eyes were so hypnotizing, so tender and sweet. I wished to stay like this forever, eyes linked together and singing. These guys had it all : looks, talent, great speaking and singing voices.. Their voices sounded like an angel's chorus and it was pure heaven. Their hands flew up and down, with the guitar pick, creating heavenly hymns and sweet tunes. The delightfulness of the moment reminded me of the time I had love in my life : tender, romantic and heavenly. Their music was like hundred of sweet, delicate kisses on my soft lips. I blushed madly and quickly kissed the palm of my hand and sent it back to them. The moment was full of so much emotion.

************I stared into the fire. I was listening to the words of this magnificent song sung by the gorgeous and handsome Adam Cartwright. What a wonderful and peaceful voice. He was not only the sexiest cowboy of all times but he had also a beautful voice. I couldn't help gazing at him. It was easy to tell where Adam's heart was . He didn't sing the song – the song sang him… so beautiful and it gave that wonderful deep strong voice so much power. It was as if my body was lifted from the ground by just the strength of that voice. It could also be beautiful when he sang a sad, lonely song. I had never heard such haunting sounds.

« A-way' out here they've got a name for rain and wind and fire.  
The rain is Tess, the fire's Jo. They call the wind Maria.  
Maria blows the stars around and sets the clouds a-flyin'.  
Maria makes the mountains sound like folks up there were diein'.Maria. (Maria). Maria. (Maria).  
They call the wind Maria."

**************time for the last song.

« Can we sing some poetry together, Roch ? », Adam said and his deep strong voice echoed. Roch nodded and smiled.

Adam started to whistle, pretty great too and the last song started to be played

« Every road I see leads away from me,  
There's not a single one that leads me home.  
All the roads keep saying: Friend, come see what's around the bend  
So is it any wonder that I roam?  
All the places I have been keep calling me back again.  
Down in the pines I hear the cold wind blow.  
My heart keeps telling me: Footloose and fancy free,  
And the road goes by and calls me as it goes. »

 _I remembered it too well, my father had taught me , you couldn't go back home to your childhood and that was what they were singing. The song was about someone who had left home. This wanderer reflected over his travels and the many roads that he had found. However, he never found one to lead him home. That was a message for me too, my past love would never come back and I had to go on on my way._  
It was such a meaningful song, and it really told a story. The melody was soft and tender, and their voices were pretty much flawless in it. It was a slow and beautiful song. It also made me think about life, and when I listened to it I could really connect to the lyrics and understand them.  
Their emotions were pure and sincere, it was remarkable they had accomplished an amazing performance what a wonderful moment of peace. Their duel with their guitars had been that singing – how they had harmonized. It was of the most beautiful ballads I had ever heard, bittersweet was exactly how I would describe it. With that song, they said goodbye and their incredible voices resounded under the moon for the last time.

*********** Epilogue

I was now a 95 year old lady, my memory was unreliable r _emembering was hard. But I had precious pictures in my mind, I had_ never forgotten the beautiful Summer nights I had spent in Virginia City. Each seconds of that incredible musical duel in Virginia City had remained in my memory. I was a young woman, pregnant and alone in this town.

I had never been able to make a choice between these two good-looking talented singers. They were both so pleasant to be looked at and to be listened to. Roch was one of the most sensitive and sensual male singers ever…. When he had sung, I had had the impression, that he had wrapped his arms around me, and only around me. He had touched my heart with his soft delicate and tender voice, he had that incredible gift. Roch could have been able to draw tears from a "Rock", he had that lovely voice which sounded very emotion-filled, while the tall, dark and handsomeAdam Cartwright, had made me shiver with his rich baritone warm voice and with his rugged good looks. I had been mesmerized by the suave, deep-voiced, dark-haired Adam Cartwright, with such a charismatic and commanding presence. His very resonant hypnotic voice did melt my heart.


End file.
